Another Cinderella Story
by Crescent Rose
Summary: There were many kinds of fairy tails my dad used to read to me. In every one of them, there was a happy ending. I wonder when I'd get my own happy ending. For now, i'll just have to endure my current life. Having a not-so-nice step mom and sister isn't exactly that great. And having an annoying grass head tease me all the time doesn't help.


_Holla Everyone! I got another sudden inspiration so hahahaha time to write :3_

_To everyone who wants me to make a sequel to speak now, don't worry. I'll finish writing it soon and I'll hopefully have it posted by the first week of May :D_

_Also, I am so sorry again that I haven't been able to update Undeserving. I've been receiving more reviews about it and honestly, i'm not done with the next chapter yet cause i haven't finalized my ideas for it. I already have ideas for the later on chapter but i just can't think of one for the next 2 to 3 chapters. _

_Suggestions anyone?_

_Anyway, on with this one first. I wanted to write this 2 days ago but something was wrong and I could save my works._

_So here it is now haha_

_I'll hopefully make this a multi-chapter story but only a few chapters. not like what i have in mind for Undeserving and Heatwave. :3_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!_

* * *

There was a little girl, about 7 years old, with brown chestnut hair and a pair of blue sapphire eyes, who was seated on her bed with her father beside her.

The father had navy blue hair and navy blue eyes. He sat beside his daughter while holding up a story book, reading to her so that she could fall asleep.

"... when the glass slipper fit, they took her back to the palace where she and the prince saw each other once again. He recognized her as the girl from the night before..." the girl's father, Norman, said. As he continued to read, he eyed his daughter. Her eyes were beginning to droop and she yawned as she stretched her little arms.

"and so they were married, and they lived happily ever after. The end." Norman finished as he closed the book and looked down at his daughter, who was already fast asleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my little princess." He said as he pulled away and fixed her blankets. "Sleep well and let your dreams take you farther than you could imagine."

He stood up from the bed and put the book back in the book shelf before walking over to the door. He shut the lights and took one last look at his sleeping daughter before he exited the room.

* * *

The next day, the little girl awoke from her slumber with a small yawn. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she got out of her bed.

Once she put on her slippers, she left her room for breakfast.

"Daddy!" The little girl said as she entered the dining area upon seeing her father.

"Good morning, May!" He said with a smile on his face as he stood up and went to his daughter. She giggled the moment she was lifted off the ground.

Norman placed May on the seat near him. She immediately beamed as she saw what was on the table. "RAMEN!" She squealed as she immediately began to eat her food. Norman chuckled at his daughter's actions.

Later on that day, the two walked around the park of the town. Petalburg was a really good place to go walking around the park especially during spring.

Suddenly, May gasped and ran, all the while holding her father's hand. Norman was suddenly pulled and started running since his daughter had ended up dragging him. "M-May where are we going?"

May stopped running when they had reached a well. But not just any well.

A wishing well.

May's eyes sparkled with excitement as she stared at the well. Then she got an idea and immediately turned to her father. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Norman finally composed himself and looked up to see the well. Later on, he heard May calling to him. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can I have a coin to make a wish?" She said with a big grin on her face.

Norman chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Of course you can." He said as he gave her the coin.

She squealed and walked over to the well. She tip-toed to elevate herself and looked inside the well.

It was pretty deep and then were shiny things at the bottom of it submerged in the water.

She looked at the coin in her hands and held it tightly. She closed her eyes and whispered something to the coin. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and dropped the coin in the well. A splash was heard and she smiled, clearly satisfied. Norman saw this and walked over to her.

"So what did you wish for?" He asked he walked over to her.

She sighed but put on a smile. "I want some things to change."

Norman quirked a brow at her answer. "Like what?" He said as he continued to walk towards her but didn't notice a woman walk in the same direction.

They bumped into each other and the woman tripped but Norman was able to catch her. They stared at each other for a while before he helped her stand. May had seen everything.

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The woman said.

May looked at her intently and observed her physical features. She had long burgundy hair and a pair of green eyes that wore glasses.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't looking either." Norman said as he smiled at the woman in front of him.

The woman smiled back. "My name is Eliza."

"Mine is Norman." He said. They continued to stare and smile at each other.

May knew there was going to be change from then on...

...but it was the kind of change she wasn't going to like.

* * *

_So whatya think? hahaha well I had to many songs running all at once in my head so viola! this is formed. _

_anyway, I'm doing the next chapter now. :3_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_~Ezra :3_


End file.
